


Paradise Lost

by bluevelvett



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Shibari, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevelvett/pseuds/bluevelvett
Summary: Kabuto did not know he was looking for some paradise until he found it in Orochimaru’s arms.





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hii  
> So, I had posted this story yesterday but for some personal problems, I needed to exclude it.  
> It was based on Paradise Lost by Gain, and as I once said, I think the music fits OroKabu both because of the melody and because of the lyrics. The link to the video is here in case anyone wants to listen o watch it:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4i32ANEa5mk
> 
> I hope you like it, good reading :)

The first thing Kabuto’s rational part said to him was that he should have walked away. He should have walked away the moment he saw those too familiar eyes in the middle of the night, in an event in Konoha, when he wondered what the man was doing in the Village. But no words were needed between them at that time, they knew what each other felt and wanted. And for that reason, Kabuto was lying in a hotel bed, almost in complete darkness, his hands tied up in the headboard, with bruises and ropes all around his naked body in a decorative way, full of geometric shapes. Although his legs were free, he could not lie and say that he did not miss the way the ropes tightened on his upper body and, especially, the way Orochimaru’s skin felt on his.

Oh, but his mind was a pure mess. His body wanted so much what he knew was going to happen, but he _knew_ he should not do it. He should not want it that bad, Orochimaru was a sick bastard and Kabuto should not desire him. He showed those contradicting thoughts in his face expressions, making the man above him only kiss him once more, as if wanting to clarify any doubts Kabuto could have. And it worked.

“Kabuto…” He heard that raspy voice calling him between the kisses. “Forget about everything they said to you. Don’t believe it. At least for now…”

And he moaned. Moaned in frustration, and in anticipation of what the older one would do. He hated to admit, but the feeling of not knowing what to expect made him even more excited.

“You still want me as much as I want you… You can lie and say that you do not, you did nothing wrong… But your body does not lie…” Orochimaru kissed his neck and bit his skin once more, marking the already wounded skin, making Kabuto arch his back. He did not spend much time doing it and started to kiss Kabuto again, and the younger just moaned another time when he felt the other male’s hand on his dick. The fingers moved slowly, teasing the head and making Kabuto almost beg for more. It has been a long time since he last had sex and this was not helping.

“Faster.” He asked, and his arms moved unconsciously when Orochimaru complied. He threw his head back, whimpering with the pleasure he felt alongside the feeling of the ropes. And he cried louder when Orochimaru’s hand slapped his ass, making the skin become instantly red.

“You are so beautiful like this, Kabuto.” The Sannin let go of his member and moved both hands to his chest, playing with the ropes while teasing the skin and the hard nipples. “I want to make you an offer.”

“What is it?” He asked, already expecting some kind of creepy fetish, but the response he get surprised him as well.

“Would you prefer me to fuck you or ride you?” And the hand came back to his penis, making his mind go almost blank.

Kabuto did not answer. He did not expect this to come and the fact that he was given a choice made him even more confused. So he just looked away, trying to hide his face in one of his tied arms. He have not regretted cutting his hair before until now. He wanted so much to hide his face so he did not need to answer that question, and his short hair made it even harder to. It was hard trying to keep in control while being tied up.

Laughing maliciously, Orochimaru held his face with one hand, forcing Kabuto to look at him. Even though they now had the same eyes, Kabuto knew that Orochimaru would always have that fire in his iris. And he sighed a bit, because he missed that fire, and now he had it again.

“Since you did not choose, I suppose I should do both, do not you agree?”

“Oh fuck…” Just the thought of it made Kabuto get close to an orgasm.

Laughing again, Orochimaru got on his knees and adjusted himself between Kabuto’s legs, holding his thighs while the younger breathed heavily. He put two fingers inside his own mouth, looking directly at Kabuto while he sucked and masturbated the younger with the other hand. It only made Kabuto groan, trying his best to contain himself. And, when Orochimaru decided it was enough, he just inserted his fingers inside the other man.

“You are still so warm.” He said, moving his fingers slowly so Kabuto got comfortable. When he saw the short-haired was ready, he started to finger him a little faster, not much though because he wanted to tease. And while his fingers moved, he continued to stroke the hard-on.

“Do not tease me…” Kabuto cried, and Orochimaru looked at him, and the look on his face was overwhelming. Even with the scaly skin, his cheeks still managed to get flushed, and his chest rose and fell with his breathing. So Orochimaru stopped what he was doing and removed his fingers. He then kissed Kabuto again, biting his lips and sighing against his mouth.

But soon the older went back to his previous position, this time inserting his dick inside Kabuto’s body, making the latter moan in satisfaction. His hands closed into fists, and he surely would have grabbed the sheets or Orochimaru’s hair to show his pleasure, but since his hands were tied he would have to content with what he had.

“I… Please, fuck me hard.” Oh, those words were the limit for Orochimaru.

Smirking at the younger man, he held his hips and started to thrust against his body, just like Kabuto asked, making him cry out. The boy’s thighs were already on the Sannin’s waist, in a silent demand for him to not stop. And he did not, going harder as Kabuto’s moans got louder, begging for more.

The next action made Kabuto almost come. Orochimaru held his thighs firmly, pressing them on Kabuto’s chest and changing the angle of his movements. He was glad that Kabuto had become quite flexible, otherwise the position would be a little painful for him. But the way the member touched Kabuto’s prostate made the younger whine and bite his lips forcefully in pure bliss, trying to avoid too many loud noises. And, seeing that Kabuto was getting over the edge, Orochimaru slowed his pace and released the other’s legs.

Kabuto felt the slow thrusts tease his spot, and then the older one’s hands grabbed his hair to kiss him one more time. He moaned softly on Orochimaru’s lips and started to move his own hips, seeking for some friction so he could reach his climax. He wanted to come so badly it was starting to be painful.

“Not yet…” With those words, Orochimaru stopped, removing his dick from the body below him, making Kabuto moan in frustration. And Kabuto just saw the man change his position and sit on his lap, already rolling his hips. Kabuto was surprised as hell, because he did not think Orochimaru was serious when he said he would ride him.

The man’s hand come to his lips, indicating that he should lick two fingers. So Kabuto just opened his mouth, letting Orochimaru move his fingers as he wanted. He tried his best to get the digits wet enough, and soon the Sannin removed and guided them to his own entrance. If Kabuto was shocked before, now he was even more after seeing how easily Orochimaru fingered himself. He did not need many minutes to get prepared and soon just took off his digits, leaning in to kiss Kabuto. But this time, he kept kissing him for a long time, not really minding how much both him and Kabuto yearned for an orgasm.

Their mouths touched fiercely, and both bit each others lips while letting low moans out. But then, Orochimaru stopped and seated again, guiding Kabuto’s penis to his entrance. While he got down, Kabuto moaned with the tight feeling. Looking at the elder’s face, Kabuto saw it was slightly rosy. He had never seen that color in Orochimaru’s face before, not even when they fucked back in time, and it made him want to rip the ropes so he could touch the man’s face. And when Orochimaru’s hips touched his own, Kabuto could hear a soft moan coming from the man’s lips.

“Ah, Kabuto…” He called the man, throwing his head back and starting to move his hips, up and down, fucking himself on Kabuto’s cock.

The young man wanted to touch that pale skin and mark him just like the older did with his. He wanted to hold those long legs in that same position and fuck him until he became a moaning mess. He wanted to make Orochimaru come so hard he would forget his name. But those damn ropes prevented him from doing it. And the worst part was that he agreed to stay tied until both of them finished, and could not do anything to be free from the knots.

“Untie me.” He asked, moaning with the tightness in his dick.

“Why should I do it?” Orochimaru answered with a question, now moving slowly and teasing like he had been doing from the start.

“I want to touch you.” And the Sannin laughed again.

“You want so many things, Kabuto.” He got close to the other man’s face, whispering on his ear. “Do not you think you are a little greedy?”

When he finished the sentence, Kabuto thrusted on his body, making him moan surprisingly and almost lose balance.

“Fuck, do it again.” Orochimaru supported his weight on his arms, hands on each side of Kabuto’s face, looking straight in to his eyes.

“Who is the greedy one?” Kabuto was playing with fire, and he loved it. “I will do it if you untie me.”

Orochimaru kept staring at him, like he was thinking about it, but at the same time with a daring look on his face. And Kabuto only interpreted it in one way. He just moved his hips up again, and the older man groaned another time. With this, no more words were needed and soon Kabuto’s arms were free, so, the first thing he did was kissing the man, holding his face with one hand as the other went right to narrow hips, holding the body in place as he started to fuck Orochimaru.

They were so close to orgasm. The teasing had taken both near the limit and they would not last long.

“I am… Fuck, Orochimaru…” Kabuto warned as he continued his pace. It was so good, so perfect.

“Come with me, Kabuto.” The phrase was followed by the sound of both moaning together. And Kabuto knew he had found the Sannin’s prostate after seeing the look on his face, so, he started to focus on staying in that same angle.

Just like Kabuto wanted, Orochimaru started to be so pleased that he had to cover his mouth with one hand to muffle his moans. The younger knew he would have his high at any moment. But, on the contrary of what they expected, Kabuto came first after few moments, the knots that were still in his skin made enough pressure on the right places, and it extended his sensations at the point of pure pleasure. On the other hand, Orochimaru did right after. He would never admit, but the way Kabuto moved against him made his skin so oversensitive that he felt the lust even in the minor details. Feeling Kabuto’s seed inside of him was more pleasant than he thought, and the way Kabuto kept thrusting on him brought him to his orgasm as well.

Orochimaru’s body, then, collapsed on Kabuto. He was tired enough, and the younger, realizing it, only held him close as both breathed heavily. They stayed like that for long minutes, on each other’s arms while trying to recover a bit.

Once they calmed down, both men chose to sleep after removing the last ropes in Kabuto’s body. Nothing worried them after it. But they knew they would have to be apart when the sun rises, and, for that reason, they chose to not say a word that night. None of them would want to ruin their last night together. Because both knew that, when the morning comes, their only remaining Paradise will be forever lost.

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing a new story, but it is taking longer than I expected it to, time is not by my side these days. But I hope to finish soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading, see you soon ❤


End file.
